RMS Starco 2016: A Journey of Star and Marco's Cruise
by starswand251
Summary: Star and Marco are going on a cruise ship. But one thing remains in the ship's way: Toffee. Along the journey, you'll discover new things, from a Starco Kiss to Jackie revealing to be a mermaid. Enjoy. A/N Guest: Adam McArthur Rated T for character death, and the sinking of the ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. It's me, starswand251. You know, Star actually let me have a Twitter, a Vine, and a FanFiction as long as Ludo doesn't use the internet to find me. By the way, during the days that followed Star's arrival to Earth, I was beginning to ship Starco. But I better tell Adam McArthur to reserve a room on a ship... that will be the main aspect of romance for two interdimensional hopping teens.**

 **Me: Hey Adam, can we buy a ticket for the RMS Starco, plz?**

 **Adam McArthur: Sure, if we can buy lots of passes for my Periscope buddies, and before that, I'm going to Periscope with Star's V/A, Tom's V/A, Jackie, Janna, Hope, and Oueen's V/A.**

 **Me: You know, Periscoping with the V/A of your character's best friend is completely a bad idea. Hope that didn't end you up in a celebrity show.**

 **"NEXT ON TMZ, ADAM MCARTHUR PERISCOPES WITH EDEN SHER, VOICE OF STAR HECK, SERIOUSLY, WHAT AM I SAYIN'?"**

 **Me: (sighs)**

 **While Adam is reserving a ticket for the RMS Starco, here's the story.**

It was a normal sunny day in Echo Creek. There were birds and butterflies flying, narwhals and whales singing songs at Echo Creek Harbor. At a familiar house, known as the Diaz household, Star and Marco were playing GTA 5.

"Wow, Marco, your'e getting good at this!," said Star in excitement.

"Thanks," said Marco.

Then Rafael and Angie, Marco's parents, came rushing down the stairs in excitement.

"Star, Marco, we have great news for you!" said Rafael cheerfully.

"We are going on a cruise!", said Angie in excitement. Then all four cheered, until a laser puppy accidentally shot a laser at a ceiling fan in the living room. The fan fell on top of Rafael and tackled him down.

"I'm okay," he said cheerfully. Then the whole family laughed.

"Alright, it's time to pack, everyone," said Rafael. "In the meanwhile, I'm gonna pick up all your classmates. I invited all of them."

"What!?," said Marco. He then fainted.

 **A few hours later...**

Star and the Diaz family were now in a disability bus that Rafael rented. Onboard were all the classmates that he invited: Jackie, Janna, Francis, Justin, Sabrina, StarFan13, Brittany, Oscar, and Hope.

"Wow, we're going on a cruise ship?," said Janna. "That's cool!"

"Hey, Marco," said Jackie. Marco ended up blushing at this.

Star was seated with Brittany, who didn't like her since Star was going to join the spirit committee.

"So, what are you taking me on, Star Butterface?," said Brittany.

 **12 minutes later...**

The disability bus arrived at Echo Creek Harbor. The kids got out of the bus. Everyone except Brittany stared at something "amazing and big" sitting at the big docks with other giant cruise ship.

"WOWWWWWW," said everyone except Brittany in excitement.

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. If this story gets reviews, I'll start posting my replies next chapter.**

 **Answer this question:**

 **What is that "amazing and big" thing?**

 **A. The RMS Starco**

 **B. Narwhals**

 **C. Toffee**

 **Well. Adam's ticket is still processing. Peace out!**


	2. Boarding The Ship At Port

**Hey, it's me again. Who's ready for Chapter 2?**

 **Here are my replies:**

 **TheAmazingTurtle: Thanks, and you got the correct answer!**

 **The Real Travioly: Incorrect answer. Try answering another one this chapter.**

 **Well, that's all my replies for now. The correct answer is A. And speaking of A, let's go check on Adam.**

 **Me: Hey, Adam! How's the reservation going?**

 **Adam: Good!**

 **Me: Just checkin'!**

 **Well, now while we still wait for Adam's ticket to still process, here's the chapter. I'll see you at the end of the chapter. Chao!**

WOWWWWW," said everyone except Brittany in excitement.

The "amazing and big" thing sitting at the docks turns out to be a ship. Its sides has three pink ghosts resembling the ghost on Star's shirt and has sea green lines. Then its four magenta smokestacks resemble the design of Star's boots: the rhino design. And at the bow and stern, it christens the name: Starco. And its design looks identical to the Titanic but the sides are white.

"Wow," said Star. "Who built this?"

"Well, it's a long story," said Rafael.

There was tens of thousands of people getting on the ship. Star was excited.

"Marco, do you and Star want to come with me and Janna to the ship's skatepark?," asked Jackie.

"SURE!," both Star and Marco.

Soon, the kids and the Diaz parents got on the most sophisticated ship ever, the RMS Starco.

"Wow," said Francis. "Look at the most anazing staircases in the ship ever," he added.

"Look, there's a group of teens over there," said Rafael. "Maybe you can say hi to them," he added.

"Where's Star Butterface?," said Brittany.

"She's at the skatepark on A Deck with Marco and Jackie," said Justin.

"WELL LEAD ME!," screamed Brittany at Justin.

"Let's go play with the horn of this ship," said Alfonso.

"It'll be totally cool!," said Ferguson. "Let's go!" The two boys ran off to the ship's bridge.

Meanwhile, on the RMS Starco's poop deck (the very good part on the stern where a boy could save a girl from committing suicide by jumping overboard) , a sleek black and teal MH-53CV "Pave Civilian Low" helicopter landed. Its side door opened, and out came an aqua green lizard. He has royal blue hair, sharp teeth exposing from his mouth, sunglasses, a black business suit with a red tie and white undershirt, and black dress shoes.

"Sir, would you do me a favor and put my suitcase in my cabin?," the business lizard asked one of the stewards.

"Sure thing, Mr. Toffee," said the steward.

"C57A," Toffee said the cabin number. The steward proceeded to take Toffee's suitcase to C57A.

Then Toffee's pilot came out of the MH-53CV. She looks exactly like Star, but evil. Her hair is black, she wears a gold headband with an angel ring, has elf ears, red pupils on her eyes, skulls on her cheeks, a red dress with a demon on the shirt, green stockings, and brown boots with spikes on the back.

"Toffee, would you like a stack of pillows?," said the teenage girl pilot to Toffee.

"No, thank you, Anti-Star, I'm okay," said Toffee. "Besides, you should go rest in the helicopter," he added.

"Okay, call me if you need to escape my "good" self and that karate boy Marco, got it?," said Anti-Star.

Toffee nodded as Anti-Star went back into the MH-53CV to rest.

"Everything will go bad as I try to unscramble the Whispering Spell," he said to himself.

Then he proceeded to C57A.

 **Well, that was kind of an interesting chapter, isn't it? So here's another question.**

 **How many of you know Anti-Star before?**

 **A. Yes**

 **B. No**

 **C. Never heard of it before.**

 **Well, let's check on Adam.**

 **Me: Finished yet, McArthur?**

 **Adam: Not yet, Wandie!**

 **Well, hasta manana, chao!**


End file.
